1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of memory cells formed in an integrated circuit. More specifically, the present invention relates to the manufacturing of a memory cell in which an unprogrammed state (after manufacturing) of the cell can be made out from two programmed states and, more generally, in which the fact that the memory cell has been programmed to any state after its manufacturing can be made out.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, to perform such a function, so-called multiple-level memories associated with a counter over two bits in fusible elements to lock or memorize a first programming are generally used. The interpretation of the two counter bits enables obtaining three states for the memory thus formed.